A double life
by EnjoyS0ne
Summary: Do you know personality disorder ? Connaissez vous les troubles de la personnalité ?
1. Chapter 1

**A DOUBLE LIFE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Narratrice : Enjoy **

_Et merde ! Encore en retard. Si ça continue je vais finir par me faire virer de la fac. _

**Enjoy :** YAA ! Yoona ! Tu aurais pu me réveiller !

_Yoona c'est ma meilleure amie (bon oui vous aller me dire qu'habituellement on ne couche pas avec sa meilleure amie mais c'est arrivé que deux fois !) Elle est coréenne mais parle français et anglais couramment. Bref ! On s'est installées en Californie pour poursuivre nos études._

**Yoona : **Aigoo ! Sorry ma belle, je pensais que tu étais déjà partie.

**Enjoy : **Et toi ? Tu ne devrais pas auditionné pour la MS ou je sais pas quoi ?

**Yoona : **LA SM ! Et non c'est demain mais je sais pas si je vais vraiment y aller, t'imagine si je suis prise ?! Je devrais quitter les USA et retourner en Corée, sans toi ... J'en est plus trop envie maintenant.

_Oui, ma Yoona va auditionner pour une très grande maison de disque ! _

**Enjoy :** Oui c'est vrai... Mais si tu es vraiment prise je te promet de te suivre, de toute façon il y a bien des fac de lettres en Corée non ? Bon plus le temps de parler faut que j'y aille ! A tout à l'heure ! -_je l'embrasse_-

_Comme d'habitude je vais arriver en retard ! Oh puis merde, je vais pas y aller aujourd'hui. Oui vous allez me prendre pour la mauvaise fille qui en a rien à foutre des études, croyez moi c'est pas du tout le cas. En fait j'ai déjà envoyé une lettre d'inscription pour une grande école en Corée, je suis certaine que Yoona va réussir sont audition, elle est tellement talentueuse, puis même c'est Yoona, elle a toujours eu tout ce qu'elle voulait._

**Enjoy : **-_soupir-_ Où-est ce que j'ai mis ce putain de briquet !

**Inconnu : **La vulgarité c'est moche. -_grand sourire-_

_Bah putain, euh pardon, bah purée ! Je n'est jamais une femme aussi belle et aussi sexy. Pourquoi mon cœur bat-il aussi fort ? Elle va commencé à croire que je suis folle si je continue à la regarder comme ça._

**Inconnu : **On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! Moi c'est Naya, je viens d'arriver ici donc je suis un peu perdue, je suis étudiante en droit.

_Pourquoi est ce que les étudiantes en droit sont toujours aussi sexy._

**Enjoy : **Ah ... Euh ... Je .. Je.. Hmm ! Je m'appelle SungHyo mais tout le monde m'appelle Enjoy. Je suis étudiante en langue.

**Naya : **Je t'offre un verre ?

_Ce sourire quand elle parle, impossible de dire non, puis vu que j'ai décidé de ne pas aller en cour aujourd'hui, je peux bien aller boire un verre avec... avec une inconnue._

_Gros blanc, je n'ose pas trop lui parler, j'aimerais pourtant. Il faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose contre ma timidité ! Elle a l'air plutôt riche et bien élevé, elle a des cheveux brun magnifique et puis une putain de paire de sei... Euh. Enjoy qu'est ce que tu racontes, ta un copain qui est fou de toi, et toi fantasme sur une fille ?_**  
**

**Naya :** Il y a un bar qui a l'air plutôt pas mal, tu veux qu'on aille y jeté un œil ?

**Enjoy :** Si tu veux.

**Naya :** Tu ne m'as pas l'air bien bavarde, je t'ennuie ? Je suis désolé si c'est le cas, mais tu m'as l'air d'être une fille intéressante.

_Mon cœur bat_ _tellement fort que j'ai peur qu'elle l'entende, j'ai jamais ressentie ce sentiment, même pas avec mon copain. Bon aller Enjoy ! Montre qui tu es réellement !_

**Enjoy :** Non bien sûr que non ! Si c'était le cas je ne t'aurais pas suivis. Tu es tombée à pic, je ne savais pas ce que je voulais faire aujourd'hui.

**Naya :**Tant mieux alors ! Garçon, je vais prendre un mojito s'il vous plait. Tu veux quoi Enjoy ?

**Enjoy :** Euh... La même chose !

_Mais pourquoi j'ai dis ça, je sais même pas ce que s'est un mojito..._

**Naya : **Parle moi de toi, j'ai envie d'en savoir plus !

_C'est assez direct... _

**Enjoy : **Je suis arrivée ici l'année dernière avec ma meilleure amie, j'ai 19 ans et je suis d'origine française, j'ai un copain mais il est en Corée et ça va plus trop entre nous.

**Naya :** Intéressant. Je suis arrivé ici la semaine dernière, seule après une rupture avec ma copine avant j'étais dans l'Ohio. J'ai 21 ans.

_Une copine ? Mon cœur s'est mit à battre encore plus fort._

**Enjoy : **Oh alors tu es...

**Naya : **Lesbienne ? C'est pas si compliqué à dire si ?

**Enjoy : **Ah.. Euh.. Non .

**Naya : **Haha ! Tu es vraiment trop mignonne ! Oh mince ! Il est déjà cette heure là ?! Désolé il faut que je te laisse ! Bye, contente de t'avoir rencontrée !

_Déjà ?! J'aurais du lui demander son numéro de téléphone. Est-ce que je vais la revoir ? Bon, je vais rentrer._


	3. Chapter 3

**Narratrice : Naya**

_Ouh, j'ai bien dormis cette nuit mais j'ai fais un rêve plutôt bizarre, la fille d'hier elle était dans mon rêve, comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Enjoy non ? Qu'est ce que je suis conne ! J'aurais du lui demander son numéro... Après tout je ne l'ai pas abordé pour rien. Elle avait un de ces visage, elle était vraiment très jolie. Bizarrement d'habitude je ne suis pas attirée par ce genre de fille, 1m60, brune aux yeux marrons non je ne suis pas attiré par ces filles, faut dire que mon ex faisait 1m80, blonde aux yeux bleus._

_Elle a dit qu'elle était étudiante en langues non ? Il n'y a qu'une faculté de lettres. Et c'est à 20 minutes de chez moi, je vais aller l'attendre là bas._

_Pouh Pouh Pouh qu'est ce que je fais là. Et si elle n'y était pas. Et si elle en avait rien à faire de moi, en même temps une inconnue qui aborde une fille seulement parce qu'elle avait dit « Putain » . Oh puis je m'en vais !_

**Enjoy : **Hey !

**Naya : **Oh ! Ah... Euh... Enjoy !

**Enjoy : **Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

**Naya :** Oh euh.. Je passais par là.

**Enjoy : **Ah... Tu veux que je t'invite cette fois-ci ?

**Naya :** Avec grand plaisir !

_Heureusement que je ne suis pas partie tout de suite. Je me demande où-est ce qu'elle va m'emmener._

**Enjoy : **Je vais t'emmener dans un bar que je connais bien, mon frère y travail, il y a une ambiance de fou !

**Naya :** Cool, et ton frère est aussi joli que toi ?

_C'est bon ça, du rentre dedans !_

**Enjoy : **Bah en tout cas plus beau que moi. Il est gay dommage pour to.. Ah pardon, qu'est ce que je suis maladroite !

**Naya : **Haha tu me fais rire, c'est ce que j'aime chez toi, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas ris à ce point !

_Elle est tellement adorable, je ne peux pas la perdre, je dois l'impressionner. _

**Enjoy : **Ton sourire est tellement jolie pourtant... Oh... Excuse moi.

**Naya : **Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? C'est plutôt un compliment non ?

**Enjoy : **Oui.. Oui !

_Mon Dieu, arrête s'il te plais d'être aussi mignonne ! Je vais craqué, puis regarde ses lèvres, tellement pure._

**Naya : **Cette fois-ci tu vas prendre un mojito ? Haha pardon .

**Enjoy :** Je voulais juste goûter... J'avoue que l'alcool et moi ça fait deux.

**Naya :** Il fallait me le dire, tu sais il existe plein de Cocktail sans alcool, et ils sont tout aussi bon .

**Enjoy :** Oui ça je connais mon frère est quand même barman, il m'en fait plein.

_Pourquoi on parle de Cocktail, parlons plutôt du côté amour._

**Naya :** Et alors tu disais qu'avec ton copain ça ne ce passait pas très bien ?

**Enjoy :** Hmm...Bah c'est finit lui et moi, je m'ennuyais avec lui et en plus il habite a des milliers de kilomètre d'ici. Puis toi, tu disais que tu venais de te séparer de ta...copine.

**Naya :** Oui c'est ça. On ne se supportait plus. Bon assez parler ! Où est ton frère !?

**Enjoy : **Tony !

**Tony :** Oh qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! Bonjour mademoiselle .

**Naya :** Salut, je me demandais si tu pouvais nous faire tes meilleurs Cocktail avec alcool, parce que, ta petite sœur là, n'y connais absolument rien. Tiens un petit pourboire .

**Tony :** Pas de problème mais faites attention quand même hein !

**Naya :** Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Bon commençons ! Alors ça tu vois c'est le mojito d'hier, goûte mais cette fois-ci avec plaisir.

_Elle a bu déjà 6 Cocktail différent, c'est pas cool, puis moi qui commence à voir double..._

**Enjoy :** T-tony ! Ramène nous s'il te plais …

**Tony :** JE PREND MA PAUSE ! Bah ça c'était à venir, je m'en doutais, mais c'est mieux ainsi.

**Naya : **Emmène nous chez moi s'il te plais. -elle donne l'adresse-

_-arriver chez Naya-_

**Tony :** Bon les filles pas de bêtise. Je vous fais confiance hein !

**Enjoy en gémissant :** Hmm...Désolé de t'avoir dérangé Tony.

**Tony :** Mais t'inquiète ma belle, aller repasse me voir vite !

_Bon Tony est partie, on a peut être un peu abusé sur ce coup là. Puis dans mon appartement il n'y a rien a faire. Oh ! Il est déjà 1h ! Je peux pas la ramené chez elle, on a bu et il est tard._

_En plus je n'es qu'un seul lit. _

**Naya : **Euh, ça te dérange de rester dormir ici ?

**Enjoy : **Je veux dormir dans tes bras ..

_Alors elle, elle complètement bourrée ! _

**Naya : **Prend un cachet pour ta tête, va t'allonger. Je vais aller prendre une douche.

_-Naya est dans sa douche-_

_Faudrait quand même pas qu'elle tombe malade par ma faute... J'aurais pas du la faire boire autant. C'est quoi ce bruit ?_

**Enjoy :** Naya t'es où ?

**Naya : **Je t'ai dit de m'attendre dans le lit, je prend une douche ne viens pas.

_-Enjoy s'effondre-_

**Naya : ** Enjoy ? Enjoy ? ENJOY !

_Le temps de m'enrouler d'en une serviette je me précipite vers elle._

**Naya : **Enjoy, tu m'entend ?

**Enjoy : **Hmm...

**Naya : **Aller viens .

_Elle est toute légère, mon dieu, si elle n'était pas bourrée ça aurait pu être tellement romantique._

_Bon je vais l'allonger ici. Je suis crevé, je vais m'allonger un petit peu aussi._

**Enjoy :** Je suis désolé si je te dérange c'est pas voulu_, _c'est la première fois que je suis bourrée à ce point.

**Naya : **Ça mieux ?

**Enjoy : **Ouai ça à l'air, j'ai un peu mal à la tête mais ça va.

**Naya :** Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

**Enjoy :** Je crois que j'ai juste envie de me blottir contre toi.

_Non... Fait pas ça. Je vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de vouloir que ça aille plus loin._


	4. Chapter 4

**Narratrice Enjoy :**

_Mon dieu regardez moi ce regard, ses yeux veulent dire beaucoup de chose. Oh ! Je me vois, c'est drôle ! Rooh mais qu'est ce que je raconte, je me déconcentre trop vite... Elle a de beaux cils en plus. Après les cheveux, les yeux puis les cils... Autant faire une analyse complète ? Non j'aurais l'air d'une bouffonne si je l'a dévisage trop... Je pense qu'elle me prend déjà assez pour une tarée comme ça alors faut pas en rajouter._

_Oh non pourquoi elle part ? Mince, elle a du voir que je l'a regardais bizarrement..._

**Enjoy :** Où tu vas ?

**Naya :** Hmm ? Oh attend moi là, j'arrive.

_Où est ce qu'elle va ? 2:06 déjà... Elle est chiante de partir, on était pourtant bien blottie l'une contre l'autre. En même temps je dois pas être attirante dans l'état où je suis. _

**Naya : **Enjoy ? Je... Je reviens je vais à la pharmacie pour... euh... j'ai oublié mon portable là bas.

**Enjoy :** Ok...

_Euh, il est plus de 2h et elle va à la pharmacie ? Elle aurait pas pu trouver une meilleure excuse pour m'envoyer chier ? Ça me laisse le temps de me donner un côté plus attirant._

_Je vais attendre 5 minutes avant de foncer dans la salle de bain._

_**-Pendant ce temps-** _

**Narratrice Naya :**

_Mais qu'est ce que je suis stupide ! La pharmacie, mais ou bien sûr ! A 2h du matin ! Puis voilà que l'autre conne me rappelle !_

**Naya :** QUOI ?! C'est bon tu as gagné ! Je suis partie ! Je rêve ! C'est toi qui m'a laissé tomber ! T'es où ?! HEATHER !Elle a raccroché cette salope !

_Salope... Et c'est moi qui dit « La vulgarité c'est mal » !_

**Heather :** La salope est devant toi . HEY SURPRISE !

**Naya :** Pourquoi t'es là ? Tu sais que y'a miss univers chez moi ? Et Madame l'égoïste qui se croit tout permis m'appelle et me dit de descendre tout de suite de chez moi ? Mais tu te prend pour qui ?! C'est pas toi qui m'a mise à la porte en me sortant la sublime phrase : « Je préfère qu'on reste amies » ?!

Va te faire voir ma jolie parce que comme tu l'as si bien dit nous deux c'est finis.

**Heather :** Attend, Naya s'il te plais... Je suis pas venue là pour essayer de te récupérer, comme tu l'as si bien compris, je te considère comme mon amie. Je suis seulement là pour t'avouer quelque chose...

**Naya :** Quoi t'es enceinte de moi peut être ?

**Heather :** Non, sérieusement... **-baissant la tête- ** J'ai un cancer.

**Naya -haussant la voix-: ** Ne me dit pas que le cancer de ta mère était génétique ?! NON !

**Heather :** Calme toi, s'il te plaît. Naya, c'est comme ça, c'est la vie. On peut y rien !

**Naya -commençant à pleurer- : **Pourquoi tu reste aussi calme ?! Tu le sais depuis combien temps !?

**Heather : **Arrête de pleurer ! Sois forte ! De toute façon qu'est ce que ça peut te faire !?

**Naya :** On me l'a fait pas à moi celle là OK ?! C'est de ta faute si on est plus ensemble...

**Heather : **Non...Si j'ai essayer de te rayer de ma vie, c'était pour toi, pour pas que tu l'apprennes, mais tout le monde trouvais ça honteux. J'avais peur que tu te mettes en colère, que tu abandonnes tes études !

**Naya : **Je rêve... Alors tu le sais depuis si longtemps ? Et tu ne m'en a jamais parlé !? Alors ma chère petite Heather, ADIEU ! ET VA EN ENFER !

**Heather :** Naya ! NAYA ! Naya... -_elle chuchote_- je peux mourir a tout instant, on m'a dit i mois, qu'il me restait 3 mois grand maximum à vivre..

_**Malheureusement Naya était déjà bien loin**_ **_partie retrouver son appartement, mais avant ça, elle se mit à pleurer toute les larmes de son corps et regretter ses mauvaises paroles . Arriver devant sa porte, elle essuya ses larmes et entra._**

**Naya :** Elle s'est s'en doute endormie... Enfin, je suis partie que 15 minutes.

**Narratrice Enjoy :**

_**Naya entre dans la chambre et vois Enjoy sur le lit .**_

**Naya : **Enjoy ? Bah...Wow dit moi, où est passé la Enjoy qui empestait l'alcool, haha !

**Enjoy :** Oh ! Elle est partie et à fait place à la Enjoy sexy.

_Je me demande ce qu'elle est partie faire, elle a les yeux un peu gonflé je trouve... Au moins ça m'a laissé le temps de me préparer._

**Naya : **La Enjoy mignonne me plaisait beaucoup mais la Enjoy sexy encore plus ! Attention j'arrive !

_Elle arrive, elle commence à monter sur le lit, je m'allonge un peu maladroite. Elle va croire que c'est ma première fois..._

**Naya : **Détend toi.

_Elle monte sur moi, tout en m'embrassant elle commencer à passer ses mains en dessous de mon T-shirt puis l'enlève délicatement, je ne me reconnaît pas, j'ai qu'une envie c'est de l'a déshabiller, ni une ni deux je m'empresse de lui enlevé son T-shirt et avec un peu de maladresse je déboutonne son jean et commence à le glisser le long de ses jambes, pour le faire je me redresse, tout en l'embrassant, par envie j'ai commencé à l'allonger et monter à cheval sur elle, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais j'ai eu une envie de la protéger et de prendre le dessus, j'enlève a mon tour mon jean, je l'embrasse dans le cou en même temps _doucement _je commence à toucher la brettelle de son soutien gorge mais je sens un froid, je la regarde dans les yeux et je ne voyais plus la même chose que tout à l'heure, je voyais de la tristesse alors je me suis redresser, elle aussi. Elle s'assoit, elle voulu dire quelque chose mais tout de suite je la prend dans mes bras._

**Enjoy :** Ne t'explique pas. Chuuut... Calme toi

_Elle était en larme, l'instinct protecteur que j'ai ne changera pas. Délicatement on s'allonge, elle est contre moi, me sert. Exténué elle s'est endormie. _


End file.
